Shattered Fates: The endgame
by Brightfire123
Summary: Written version from Boltkit's point of view of what is to become of the ending of my Brightpaw's fate comic. As Brightsoul flees carrying her newly born kits with her the queen is intercepted by Thornheart,her father and leader of the rogues. The final, or not battle between father and daughter over the fate of the clans.


Terror, that was all the kit felt as it was carried through the forest as fast as its bearer could go.

Darkness was all he could see for the young tom's eyes weren't open yet. But if he hadn't been born blind the kit would of gasped out in fear as its mother raced along the edge of a tall cliff. One wrong step and the she-cat and kits would go tumbling down into the abyss until they hit the stony ground below.

Beside him the kitten could smell anxiety coming off is siblings as they were swept through enemy territory.

Below them he could hear the sound of fighting cats as the allied clans fought for their lives against their enemies in the cold rain. The screeches and catcalls resonated up the gorge near Stoneclan camp as they fleeing mother slide through the mud.

Suddenly the running stopped and the tomkit felt the soft wet ground of the forest floor as his mother dropped him underneath some shrubs and turned to face the sound of some approaching pawsteps of her pursuer.

The small warrior trembled as he snuggled up next to his siblings; blindly pushing his nose into the soft kitten fur of his brother the kit opened his eyes for the first time ever. As his newly obtained eyesight came into focus the kit raised his head to look around and shuddered with fear.

There standing not very far from his hiding place was the scariest looking at the kit had ever seen. As lightning filled the sky, showing the creature's true colours, the kitten gasped. The colour of the cat's pelt was chestnut brown, but what really scared him was the colour of the beast's coat, which looked like it was dripping with blood from its back. The fur of the creature's back was a mandarin Red.

When the light died down from the sky all that the kitten could see was the eyes of the rogue as it approached his mother, dark red eyes that made the fur on the back of his neck prickle with despair.

"So, we meet again…" the strange cat said, his voice sounded menacing but at the same time hypnotic to the golden coloured tomkit's ears.

The kit's mother froze with fear, her riposte was drowned by the sound of thunder booming over them.

The feral cat smiled, his teeth still dripping with the blood of its last victim. His muscles rippled with power as it took a mighty step closer to the she-cat.

"My my…you though you could run but you can never hide from me. It was our destinies to meet in battle."

"Thornheart!" the hunted she-cat spat, her bronze eyes shone with anger as another lightning bolt illuminated the sky as the queen turned to face her pursuer with determination.

The rogue leader frowned as the look of fear on his prey's face had disappear but then shook his head sadly as if he was already mourning his victim's death "Brightsoul, you were too much like your mother, rebellious and a fool, you dragged your sister into your mad fight against me. I'm afraid I already gave you too many chances…."

The tom hadn't even finished speaking as he lunched at his daughter's neck so fast that the kitten hadn't even realized the he had moved until the two cats were already fighting.

As the blast of lightning died down with a blast the small feline watched in awe as the two outlines of the fighting cats clashed in the storm, tooth and claws were the only thing visible in the moonlight.

The kit wasn't sure how long he watched his mother fight off the rogue leader but everytime and bolt light up the night sky he could see the greater amounts of blood dripping off the warriors' coat.

Without warning a screech filled the night, a horrible sound of someone who had been mortally wounded, a cry of sadness and terror that the kitten shook at the mere echo of it as the voice resonated along the gorge walls.

The tiny tom shrunk up against his brother's warm and safe body as two shapes emerged through the thickets over top of them, throwing themselves into the battle only to stop dead on track at the sight of the bloody duellists. One hissed something out in anger but the words came out soundless.

Suddenly the ground shook as if it was tearing itself apart. The fighting cats scrambled away as the edge of the canyon began to crumble away underneath them, only to be cut short by the two shadows who threw themselves at them, dragging the closest one right off the cliff.

As soon as the shaking stopped the small warrior felt his siblings stir in annoyance at the to bother making sure they hadn't been hurt in the quake.

The second figure hadn't moved as soon as the two cats had fallen off the hill, instead he had lunged to grab the wounded cat, dragging it away.

Looking around his amber gaze searched for the sight of another presence, one of a cat who may be able to help him.

"Starclan! Please!" he muttered before calling out frantically, "Rainshadow! Lavenderbreeze! Mistyblaze! Someone please help! Barktail?! Linepaw! HELP!"

The golden tomkit swallowed his fear and dragged himself out of his hiding place to bravely fight to rain as he crawled towards the weeping cat. Behind him he could hear his brother cry out in surprise at the sudden cold that had replaced his warm body.

He meowed quietly as he snuggled up to the frantic tom's tail, fixing his bronze coloured eyes onto the fallen combatant's body only to swing his head around immediately at the sound of approaching pawsteps.

Panting the newcomer dropped a bundle of strong smelling herbs. Its blue eyes switching back and forth between the wounded cat and the mourning warrior as the came up to sit next to them.

The kit could swear that right then he noticed that one of its irises turned to a deep shade of green before taking its original colour once again.

Fighting back the tiredness that was taking over his mind, dampening his senses he watched the medicine cat work on the wounded as fast as she could with fascination.

He abruptly began to shiver as he felt an overwhelming presence standing next to him. Turning his head to see who was observing them he gasped out in astonishment for floating not even a mouse length away from him was the grey umbra of a fallen dead.

The spirit hovered over him, its white sockets fastened onto the medicine cat's back, watching every movement she did.

Smiling the spirit spoke, it's deep voice sounding through the air as if it was the wind itself who was saying his words as he whispered to the only one who could see him.

_"As the light of the night reaches its highest might,_

_One will stand up to fight the rain,_

_Through storm and thunder he will break the reign,_

_And in the darkness all will shine bright,"_

The spectre bent down to touch noses with the young kit, "Don't worry…" it murmured into his ear "We WILL see each other again…"


End file.
